


Grace and Frankie Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Grace and Frankie Requests

**Imagine approaching Grace at an event and asking her out.**

(Female Reader)

Charity events were hit or miss for you. Sometimes they were a lot of fun. Other times, it was difficult to stay awake. At this most recent event, you’d been struggling to focus. Partially because the speaker was dull, and partially because of the woman you’d spotted at another table nearby.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off of her, and you certainly weren’t trying to hide it. She caught you looking and at first looked confused; as if she were trying to figure out if she knew you or if you were looking at someone else. Once it became clear that your eyes were on her, she appeared flustered. It was cute. She’d look to you, then quickly look away with a smile.

After the speaker had finished and you were able to mingle, you decided to watch her for a while. She’d already gotten a drink for herself so you waited until she was low so you could order another and bring it to her.

“You looked like you needed a refill.”

“Oh, why yes, I do. Thank you.”

“Do you mind?” You gestured to the open seat beside her, and Grace gestured for you to sit. After introducing yourselves, the two of you settled into some small talk. You were able to make her laugh and she surprised you with how blunt she was.

“Do you want to get out of here?” You asked. 

Grace looked surprised, and let out a small laugh. “I haven’t heard that line in years.” She looked around for a moment, lowering her voice. “You’re young enough to be my daughter. Hell, you may be the same age as one of them.” 

“Does that matter? We’re both adults, and from what I’ve seen, I’m interested in you.” 

She looked around at the others in the room. Seeing so many with younger companions made her a bit more confident to accept your offer. “Alright, let’s go.” You finished off your drinks quickly and headed out for what would certainly be a night to remember. 


End file.
